Conquer Yourself, Sexually
by unicorncourt
Summary: Link is exploring the aggrivating Water Temple. He stumbles upon a room where he finds..well..himself! And after exploring the temple, he soon finds himself behind explored by an unexpected once night stand.


**~Mature content. Not suitable for children or the squirmy.~ **  
**First Yaoi so I hope its good! This is a Link x Dark Link fanfic.**

**Its gonna be a quick write, not a chapter story.**  
**_**

**Conquer Yourself, Sexually.**

Link approached the rusty door exhaustedly. 'How many more damn doors do I have to go through in this damned place?' he growled in his thoughts. He dipped his hand into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a shining, silver key. Link inserted it into the old, rusted chains latched around the door. Soon enough, they fell into a heap on the floor, allowing him to make an enterance. He sighed as he approached. The door raised for him, and he slowly padded into the room, prepared for an attack.  
As he made it all the way through, he heard a load CLANK behind him. He flung around to see steel bars barridcading the door. 'No escape now..' the door on the other side of the room was barred as well. What a strange room this was though. Link knottched his head around, observing his surroundings. It was a clear, misty room. Beside from the doors,  
it looked like the room went on forever. 'An illusion maybe?' There was a small hill of sand in the dead center of the room with a dead tree burried in it. Link dared to take a few steps forward before a pit of dark smoke brewed up in front of the tree. Link immediately pulled out his Master Sword. Just then, a dark figure arose from the pit. 'An entity?..' Link wasn't sure of what it was, until he heard Navi the fairy call,  
"Watch out!" He noticed the figure start forming a shape. As the entity rose its head, Link gasped out in shock.  
The figure looked just like him. Although, it was darker. Bright grey hair, black tunic, pale, ghost-like skin, and even its mimicing sword and shield were blacked-out with a bit of grey. It's eyes were a cold, bone chilling, pure red. Link readied his sword, but the entity just started chuckling. 'Laughter?' Just then Navi flew out, "Link, that's Dark Link! Conquer yourself!" she cowered back into his forest green hat. 'It's...It's..me!?' Link stared at Dark Link, slightly terrified.  
Dark Link started slowly making his way towards link, not drawing his sword at all. Soon enough, it was only a few inches away from Link's face. A cold, frightening smirk latched onto it's face. In a quick motion, Link started to swing his blade horizontally, but before he could even blink, Dark Link was standing on top of his blade. Link almost fell back but he tried restlessly to shake it off his blade. It chuckled as it lowered it's head to Link's. Link was forced to stare into the void of red almost seeing the reflection of his own captivating blue eyes. Link got lost for a moment. Dark Link took this as an opportunity and pounced Link to the ground, pinning his arms down with its knees, sitting uncomfortably right on his member. Although he was confused, he some how found pleasure in the placement.  
Dark link lowered his head again, just a few centimeters away from Link's, causing him to get uneasy. Then the least expected happened. It lightly pressed its lips againts his, pressing down a bit. Link's eyes grew wider then when he was being maulled by cuckoos. Dark Link started shifting his hips, which was causing him to slightly grind on Link's now pumping groin. 'Why am I enjoying this? This is wrong!' Link started to squirm restlessly. He felt Dark Link's lips curl into a smile against his. Dark Link forced his tongue into Link's mouth. For some reason, his instinct was telling him to go along with it. Or maybe it was just his bulding penis talking.  
The kissing was going on for a bit. Then, it started lowering its hand, undoing the belt on Link's tunic, pulling it off his body. It did the same thing for itself, then kicked off it's boots and lowered it's leggings, revealing it's massive, boning member. This uncontrollably turned Link on. Dark Link ripped off Link's boots and leggins, also revealing his erection. Dark Link unexpectedly yanked him off the ground and pushed him up against one of the walls. It lowered itself and started liking and sucking on his testicles.  
'F-fuck..' Link couldn't resist the amazing feeling, but he also wanted more. He rested his hand on it's head, tangling his fingers in it's silky, silver locks. Dark Link obviously knew what this meant, and he started taking in as much as Link as he could into his mouth.  
Link couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips a little. Dark Link began taking more and more of him and he played around with his testicles. Link started tugging on it's hair in overwhelming pleasure. He threw his head back. It was all going so well, until Dark Link stopped sucking him off. He wimpered at the loss of contact. Dark Link roughly grabbed the back of his neck and threw him down on his hands and knees. It started stroking Link's hair before soon enough, he went his massive length pushing inside of him. He screamed out in pain. 'Fuck..  
this hurts..but..its feels..so..good...' Link didn't protest the pain in which he found slight pleasure in. Dark Link started thrusting faster, rougher, and deeper. It's cold hand reached around Link's hip like a snake, and latched onto his length, pumping it the same rythem as his thrusts.  
As Dark Link picked up the pase, he finally hit Link's prostate, causing him to scream out in pleasure. Finally, the two couldn't bare it anymore. Link came first, all over his chest, then Dark Link following, exploding all over the inside of his anus. It pulled out and the two panted, trying to catch their breath's. Link got up and threw all his clothes on. His ears flickered at the sudden noise of steel. He looked up to see the bars have been raised off the doors. He turned around to see Dark Link wink at him with a deviant grin before it vanished.


End file.
